


赤魔法院的转校生

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹秘话 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: 淫纹秘话 赤魔法院的转校生是一群大姐姐玩♂弄双性光之战士
Series: 淫纹秘话 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606090
Kudos: 5





	赤魔法院的转校生

**Author's Note:**

> 淫纹秘话 赤魔法院的转校生
> 
> 是一群大姐姐玩♂弄双性光之战士

那是一个极力于重现艾欧泽亚的世界，因规则为生，为秩序而扭曲，结果成了这幅模样。

有些人没了他该有的模样，有些人出现了他不该存在的过去，还有一些本来平安却因为强制扭正的历史而突然死去的人。

总之那是一个，疯掉了却觉得自己非常正常的世界。

—— 一本没有署名的笔记

几乎是每隔数年，都会有特异之人的出现，而同时像是神的启示一样，他们会被掌控，却又在几年之间消失不见。

就像最近，导师带回来了一位新的学员，他和我们其他人完全不一样，他是男人，这是其第一项不同。

由导师亲自从城市中带回学院的学员，这是开校历史上从未有过的，更别说他还是一位男性，迅速获得导师的赞赏，甚至为他创下插班生的校规，瞬间与我们奋力努力过的前辈们平起平坐。

这是多么的让人羡慕，又多么的让人嫉妒的事实。

我没有正式听过他的自我介绍，或者根本没有听过他说过话，导师将他带来的时候，称他为光。

这是他第二项不同。

他还拥有着他专属的，第三项的不同。

那是一次的自习课程，因为学校有严格的校规，学员之间不允许出现冲突，一旦发现将会给予严厉的处罚，严重的话还会被驱逐出学校，驱逐出学校的失败品会怎么样，我们都心知肚明，所以即便再怎么对插班生感到不满，同级生们也不怎么敢对他怎么样。

我感觉的到，她们在期待他在课程上出糗，因为除了导师们以外的男性不可能调节好赤魔法的黑白元平衡，然而，就在他被指导老师取下贞操带的时候，我们都失去了理智。

在他的阴茎下有着同我们女性一样的器官，在里面填着的白魔元晶只看露在外面的根部，就可以推测出那是男性鲁加的大小，而埋在后方的那根黑魔元晶我并没有看清楚，因为我只是见到那副躯体便控制不住体内的魔元能量平衡，黑魔元瞬间便紊乱，被高亢浪潮击打落到了地面。

以后，我就不由自主的，被吸引着，一直注视他。

光他不怎么说话，观察下来应该是属于害羞的那种行为，他的视线会尽量避开我们女性学员的暴露衣装，有些同级生会觉得他这种无意识的行为是对她的蔑视和不满，可我不觉得是这样。

这或许是“奇特之人”应有的反应。

明明我们都是同样的存在，只要开始了就无法停下，明明我们都是被卷在名为“世界法则”齿轮中的肉块玩偶，可他为什么，不选择和我们一样呢。

这个问题困扰了我很久，导师也看出了我最近的心不在焉，温柔的导师提醒我，如果再这样想太多的话，最终考试很有可能会落选。

但我不知为何，对此一点都不畏惧，反正作为构筑起世界的齿轮，早些被舍弃回归以太何不是一件好事呢。

可他终究还是让我失望了，我们之间没有任何的差别。

那是在关于黑魔法的课程上，毫无征兆的，他的胸部突然往外溅出了带有治愈力度的乳汁，这是最平常不过的事情了。

填充我们身体的魔法元晶并不受自己的控制，他们有时候会跟有了生命一样的，在体内律动起来，导师说这是赤魔法增进的一个明显反应，体内的魔法元晶在帮助我们进行以太回路的改造，大家都对此深信不疑。

可之前拜访我们学院的学者小姐不怎么认为，她只对我说过，这单纯的只是世界的恶趣味而已。

现在…我觉得这是真实的。

那耀眼的光就这么在我们所有人眼前坠落到了地面，散发出来的魔法力量连周围的学员也受到了影响，她们开始魅叫，高潮，甚至完成了之前没有达成的课程优秀线。

那个男人倒在地上，却还死死的咬着嘴巴不愿发出那些美声，随着导师协助过多名学员完成首次产乳的我，很容易就能看出他的窘迫。因为内心抗拒着这样的快感，所以乳汁无法喷出。

我发着抖，带着浓厚的私心在他身边跪了下来。

他后边堵塞的两根魔元晶的魔法回路正在剧烈运作，本来束缚着的贞操带早解开了束缚，我畏惧又迷恋着，伸手握住了埋在他体内的那根粗大的白元晶体，狠狠的侵犯了他。

第一次被那样炙热的眼神注视，我的腰软了下来，含着两根的穴也喷出了水，明明是这样舒服的快感，他为什么还要摇着头让我停下。

我握着那根巨物，发了狠的整根的从他体内抽出来，他所拥有的、和我们女性相仿的小穴里也狠狠地喷出了一波淫液。

它们全部溅在了我的白色吊带袜上，没错，他和我们也并没有什么两样。

也只有在这么想的时候，心里不知道哪处坏掉的地方才会稍稍的好受一些，就是这样卑劣的我。

玩弄他的手动作渐渐粗鲁了起来，男人的身体的话没有问题，不需要追求那么多进出的技巧，你看，仅仅几个进出来回他就一副舒服的要死的模样。

四散零落的同学们看见这样，也慢慢的把他围了起来，一些平时受过他帮助的人，或者只是单纯看他不爽的人，各种各样情绪快要把他淹没，我不想阻止，也无力阻止，只是机械的握着他的元晶来回的进出。

有一个同级生将他的上半身扶了起来，在他耳边支支吾吾的说了很多，那是一个受过他很多帮助的孩子，正在教他如何在激烈的快感中找到顺利呼吸的节奏。还有两个孩子干脆一人一边的伏在了他胸前，有一位咬住了他快要滴乳的奶头，还有一个在帮他揉着胸部的肌肉，让魔力更加顺畅的流动。

她们都非常努力，虽然男性的赤魔导士是除了导师们以外的第一位，她们也做的很好。

不知道什么时候我就被什么人推到了后面，有人接替了我的位置，去握住他体内的元灵去干他，恐怕她的技术要比我好上很多，恍惚中听见的属于他的高潮浪叫传遍了整个教室。

我也跟着他的叫声和求饶一起去了，那是从未有过的激烈高潮，但我还没有感受够那快乐的余韵，就被同学给叫醒了。

有什么发生了。

她拉着我去看那个光一样的男人，他的精液在缓缓的从贞操带边缘溢出来，后面部分的黑魔元在膨胀，他快要失衡了。

如果他现在失衡了，导师就会来给他惩罚，在他的成绩表上画上明显的一道红痕。

可是，他在喊着救命。

我用着被高潮冲昏的头脑这么想，也许这就是为什么男性赤魔导士几乎没有的理由，他们往往承担着进攻的一方，在战场上杀害魔兽，打败敌人，做着与赤魔导士完全相悖的工作，可能就是因为这样。

男人射精的时候一定会导致白魔元流逝，让之前的努力付之东流。

要做一些什么才好，我拼命思考着。

我的视角又落到了他那已经被同学们吃的红红的胸部上，有什么灵感闪了过去。我慢慢的揉起了自己的胸部，赤魔导士的乳汁不像白魔法师那样可以随时供给，他们只会随着高潮而慢慢的溢出。

我伏到了快失去意识的男人身边，将一只已经沁出乳汁的红肿乳头塞到了他的嘴里。

这也算一种方法，并不算违反校规。没有什么意识的他很普通的遵循婴儿的本能吮出了乳汁，在哪里吞咽，渴求着自己。

没有什么比这还要刺激的了。

我一边给他喂着治愈的乳汁，一边在他身上扭着腰，在贞操带上有这样的设计，小小的搭扣可以勾住他人的晶体，用来学员双方互相帮助。

不管是练习如何扭腰，或者是练习如何让她人快乐，不到互相筋疲力尽都不会停下。

所以我也勾住了他的一支晶体，在他身上扭动着腰肢 侵犯玩弄他。

精液很快就沾染上自己的小腹，和分不清谁是谁的体液搅和在一起，我这个时候才真实的感觉到，作为一名赤魔导士实习生真的太好了，刻在灵魂中对男性精液的渴望被诱发了出来。

——想把这个光一样的，温暖的男人拆吃入腹。

——想贴心的给他喂下自己所有的乳汁。

——甚至忍不住的想要舔掉那些满出来的精液。

——想要更多男人的精液。

我神情恍惚的抹了一手他的精液，被情欲和本能灼烧的大脑甚至忘记了校规，我已经等不及毕业了，我现在就想吃到男人的精液。

——如果他不是被贞操带拘束着就好了，这样的话，我们就可以和课本上画的一样，为世界创造更多的能量。

再快要吃到的时候，从我胸部传来的剧痛唤回了我的理智，左边的胸部已经被他喝干了，所以我整理了一下，把右乳塞进了他的嘴中，性情急躁的，狠狠地挤动乳肉让乳汁直接射进了他的喉咙，下身的动作也越来越急切。

一些被呛着的乳汁，或者一口气喝不下的就泼到他的脸上，胸部上，变得更加乱七八糟也无所谓，这场性爱进行到最后，只有一塌糊涂可以形容。

我们两个同时潮吹，搂抱在一起进行着淫乱的绝顶。

可他还在念着救命，念着救命，又说着不要过来。

明明两个穴已经被调教的比我们的还要敏感，明明得到的关爱比我们的还要多，明明对我们人偶不需要那么多的关怀亲切，明明已经这样了，为什么还要对我们害羞呢。

后面的记忆就有点模糊了，我的胸部已经暂时产不出乳汁了，可那个男人还没有达成合格条件，他还没有产出属于他的治愈乳汁。

教室里的同学都像动了情，她们一个接着一个，有些骑在他身上侵犯他的下体，扭动着腰干他的肉穴，有些直接分出了她的乳汁，强迫着他全部喝下，也有两个关系特别要好的姐妹，她们把他夹在中间一人一个洞的分享。

最后男人的肚皮都被我们灌得鼓了起来，身体上到处是我们的吻痕和乳汁，他双腿大张着，合也合不上，但他还是努力着，在最后一人的帮助下终于从乳头中淌出了治愈的乳汁。

秉着白魔法院的从不浪费的训诫，几位同学一起分食了那些乳汁。

而我在记录下一切以后凑上，跟每一位侵犯过他的同学一样，彼此的胸部紧紧的贴在一起，充分的缓解胸部在产乳后的酸软。

以后我们也会变成这样，就想光被我们填满了肚子一样，我们在毕业后也会被那些白色的东西灌的肚皮都鼓起来。

我们赤魔导士实习生在将来一定会变成这样，这样躺在地上或者床上任意的被人玩弄，直到被神回收的那一刻位置，我们都要被快乐和高潮填满。

可他在彻底晕过去之前，却是这么说的。

【我们不应该这样。】

为什么？


End file.
